The Seven Laws Of Attraction
by lupinsstar
Summary: Rose sets out to win the Doctor, with the help of an old purple book made by her and her friends. 7 rules is all it takes, foolproof right?
1. Chapter 1

**The Seven Laws of Attraction.**

**A/N:** Well, this is my new fic, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but shouldn't be too bad. There's a kind of lull at school right now. I hope you like it, and well, it would be lovely if you reviewed!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I sadly do not own it otherwise Rose would be in this Universe, not another…

**Chapter One**

Rose and the Doctor had come home for a visit. They had been busy, so Rose hadn't seen Jackie for months, and Jackie wasn't too impressed. She had rung Rose and yelled down the phone about how she obviously wasn't important enough for her Time travelling daughter to see. The phone call had left Rose feeling rather guilty, so she had gone straight to ask the Doctor about going home. He hadn't been too keen on the idea, but Rose had fluttered her eyelashes and of course he couldn't say no to that. So the next day, there they were; Rose, the Doctor, Jackie, Mickey and Rose's old friends Keisha and Shareen, sitting in Jackie's flat. The Doctor and Rose were sitting together on the armchair, Rose leaning into him, their hands clasped firmly together. The Doctor was gazing down at her lovingly, enjoying the closeness with Rose immensely.

Rose was beaming as she snuggled closer into his chest, listening to the double beat of his hearts and inhaling his scent. She looked at up him and smiled; he saw her and grinned in return. Neither of them were paying much attention to the conversation that was occurring- after travelling the Universe, soaps didn't seem quite as important to Rose as they used to, having not seem Eastenders or Coronation Street in years. As for the Doctor, he was more interested in Rose, who was still lying very close to him. Having her in such close proximity was doing nothing to stop the immense longing he had to start kissing her.

From across the room, Keisha and Shareen had a perfect view of the Doctor and Rose. They had both realised that Rose was deeply in love with him, and it didn't take a genius to see that the Doctor was clearly smitten with her. They had barely stopped smiling, and neither Keisha nor Shareen had seen Rose look the way she did. It was similar to how Rose had been when she was infatuated with Jimmy Stone, only so much deeper. Rose had told them that the Doctor was her best friend, her travelling companion, but then again, she had also told them his name was John and she met him whilst travelling with the other man she had travelled with. Rose, obviously, had not mentioned that the other man was in fact the same person as she currently travelled with. However, Keisha and Shareen were not completely clueless; they had heard her calling him Doctor, along with Mickey and Jackie using the title. It didn't bother them as such. He made Rose happy and to them that was the most important thing of all. They had seen how she had been in the past, especially after the break-up with Jimmy. Rose deserved some happiness in their eyes. And that was just what they wanted to help her get. They had figured that the Doctor and Rose were not in a relationship, and that both wanted to be. They didn't know the Doctor well enough to help him, but Rose they did know.

It was just turning dark as Keisha and Shareen convinced Rose to go for a walk with them, so after promising Jackie she would be back soon, they set off. Puzzled, Rose glanced at her two friends as they started guiding her back to Keisha's flat. Keisha unlocked the door and entered, Shareen pushing Rose in and then entering herself. They walked through to the living room and sat down. Still puzzled, Rose only watched as Keisha went into her room, before coming back into the living room with a small, sparkly, purple book. Rose gasped as she realised what it was; it was the book of guidelines they had made while still at school. It contained rules and guidelines for all sorts of things: dating, presents, sleepovers, shopping, clubbing, you name it, they had made rules for it.

"Um, what did you want?" Rose asked casually, trying to hide just how confused she was, not realising that she was failing miserably to do so.

"Well, Keish and I, being as clever as we are, have noticed that you like this John you travel with," Shareen began.

"What? No I don't!" Rose furiously began to lie. Her cheeks flushed red as her friends looked at her, their faces plainly showing Rose that she wasn't fooling anyone. Keisha and Shareen began to laugh as poor Rose furiously tried to hide her feelings, before realising she certainly wasn't making them think otherwise. Rose sighed in defeat, "Alright, you got me," she started, "I do like him…as more than just my best friend." Her friends rolled their eyes as Rose's cheeks turned the colour of her namesake.

"Ok," Rose tried again. "I love 'im, have done for so long now. But nothing can happen, ever, he doesn't like me like that. I'm his friend, his companion, nothing more."

"Rose, you trust us don't you?" Keisha asked.

"Course I do, but I don't understand what you're asking me that for," Rose replied still clearly confused.

"Rose, we were watching you two all evening. We figured out that you obviously loved him, and well, we're not the brightest of people, but anyone can see that he loves you back. You're both afraid to do anything about it, that's all," Shareen told her. "And that, Rose Tyler, is where this comes in. She picked up the purple book and waved it in the air. "Page 21: How to get a guy with 7 simple steps. And in all fairness, you've already done steps one and two. You have your target, that's John obviously, and you've travelled with him for a while now, so you know him."

"Only 5 steps, that's easy huh!" Keisha added.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was back at Jackie's flat. He was very uncomfortable. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Jackie and Mickey; he just wanted Rose to come back. He was getting itchy again, wanting to get back off to the stars. At least, he supposed, if they had to stay a few days, it wouldn't be too bad as long as Rose didn't leave him on his own again. Jackie and Mickey were having an in-depth discussion about this week's episode of ER. The Doctor, having been forced to watch it with Rose earlier on thought they were both wrong. It was plain to see that the actor playing Luca was an alien, planning to kill Abby with his scalpel. Ok, well maybe not, but a discussion about whether or not Sam's son was the same actor as before (Jackie said it was, Mickey said it wasn't) was hardly the most riveting of conversations. He's the last of the Time Lords, a highly clever race; talking about meaningless television programs was physically rotting his brain. He was about to say something, when he heard the door to the flat open again. Trying not to look as if he was too pleased, he went to the door to find all three girls had returned, with Keisha and Shareen looking at him, then muttering to Rose, who seemed to be quickly turning redder. He stepped forward. "Oh Rose I'm so glad you're back. My brain was slowly turning to mush in there. He turned to the others. "If I were you, I'd steer clear of Jackie and Mickey at the moment. They're having a very heated debate about ER, and my brain is melting." He tapped his head, "Yep, everything is gone; I am officially a stupid-OWWWW!" He yelled, holding the back of his head. It seemed Jackie had heard what he was saying and had decided to slap the back of his head. Rose started to laugh as he began to pat his head, moaning about how his head hurt and he was going to be in pain for days. She walked over to him, still laughing. Rose gently pulled his hand away from his head and stroked where he had been hit.

"There we go," she laughed, "Is it better now? Or do you want me to kiss it better?" the Doctor feigned looking hurt as he realised that Rose was mocking him.

"Well, if you're gonna be like that," he grinned. "But you could kiss it better for me." He turned so the back of his head was facing Rose, who proceeded to give him another whack. The Doctor spun round. "What was that for?" he asked, pretending to look even more injured.

"You just shoved a mouthful of hair in my mouth!" Rose grinned. With that, the Doctor admitted defeat, and took Rose's hand, kissing it.

"Ok, you win," he said. "Now, let's go sit down."

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, with Keisha and Shareen giving Rose encouraging glances every so often. Soon enough, Mickey, Keisha and Shareen had gone, and Rose and Jackie went off to their rooms, leaving the Doctor in the living room with the sofa for the night.

"Ah well," he thought. "Sleeping on the sofa is worth it for Rose."

In her room Rose opened the book and read the rules. "This should be fun," she though, "and if I get to be with the man I love at the end of it, then all the better." She looked at the rules again.

Determine your target.

Get to know said target.

Casually begin to flirt.

Get drunk or otherwise mentally incapacitated and kiss said target.

Flirt profusely so target realises feelings.

Flirt with another guy to make target jealous.

Get target to admit their feelings.

"Right, one and two done, and step three is underway. God I hope this works."

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed chapter one as much as I liked writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about not updating for like forever! Here's a nice long chapter (well long for me) to make up for it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Kelly wanted Doctor Who for Christmas. All she got was a load of Doctor Who merchandise so she doesn't own Doctor Who. Not this year.

Rose woke early the next morning, lying silently in bed for a while before going in search of the Doctor. She walked quietly into the living room so as not to wake her mum, not that it would be possible. She slept like a log most of the time. She opened the door for the living room, expecting to see the Doctor reading or something. Instead she saw him curled up asleep on the sofa, yes, he was actually asleep! She smiled softly to herself and proceeded to sit down on the armchair, happily watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. No sign of the worries that haunted him in the conscious realm, no sign of the overactive mouth that he possessed. It was strange, Rose mused, to see him so quiet. She didn't think she'd seen him quiet for this long since he regenerated. Sitting on the armchair, Rose felt her eyes droop, and so she snuggled into the comfort of the chair and tried to sleep again. She never got much sleep at her mums; it was too quiet without the hum of the TARDIS, without the Doctor bustling around in the control room. She drifted off only to be woken half an hour later by a very loud and whiny Doctor, trying in vain to convince Jackie that he hadn't known that Rose was in the living room as opposed to her bedroom until he had woken up himself.

Rose blearily cracked open an eye and watched the argument amusedly. Her mum and the Doctor had never got on, although he was better with her this time around. With a grin, Rose realised that the reason her mum was more patient with the Doctor now was that he was incredibly good looking. Her mum had always gone for any guy that was half decent in appearance. Sighing, she opened the other eye and uncurled herself, getting up slowly. She stood up and walked wearily over to the Doctor and Jackie. Jackie turned to face her, an angry look on her face.

"Rose, why were you in here instead of your room?" Jackie asked her.

"Well I was in my room, but then I couldn't sleep. So then I came to see if the Doctor was up cos he normally doesn't actually sleep. In fact, I don't think I've seen him sleep since he regenerated. But anyway, he was asleep, so I thought I'd sit on the armchair cos I wasn't tired, but then I was tired, n then I fell asleep. Okay?" Rose replied cattily.

Jackie turned to the Doctor. "Is this true?" she asked.

"Well, technically, I wouldn't know as I was asleep, but it seems realistic enough. When Rose can't sleep normally she'll come for a chat instead. I guess that's just what she was doing. Only, I was asleep this time," the Doctor said.

"Fine," Jackie muttered and walked off into the kitchen.

"Mum…" Rose called after her, but after receiving no response, gave up and sat down on the sofa, motioning for the Doctor to sit down next to her. He sat on the sofa willingly, leaning slightly to one side, and stretching an arm up around Rose. She smiled and leant into his body, enjoying hearing the double beat of his hearts. She grinned at him. He returned the smile with a massive one of his own. His 'Rose' grin as he thought of it. She really had influenced him so much. He had even picked up a London accent in this regeneration after spending so much time with her. Well, in all fairness, he had spent most of his ninth incarnation with her, except for the disastrous trip on the Titanic, and not forgetting that visit to America.

Jackie walked back into the room, carrying two mugs of tea. Rose sat up at this and got up to help Jackie with the tea. She sat the two mugs down on the coffee table whilst Jackie went to get her own tea. Smiling, she sat back down, leaning flirtatiously over the Doctor to get the TV remote. He gulped as her body touched his, sending his mind into a frenzy of thoughts he really shouldn't have been having about Rose. She inwardly grinned; the rules were obviously working, not that flirting with the Doctor was that much of a step up- they were already quite flirty together sometimes. After all, he did seem to have a thing with winking at her. She turned on the TV and picked up her tea. With a contented sigh she leant back into the warmth of the Doctor, sipping her tea, whilst flicking through channels, trying to find something to watch. After finding nothing but cookery shows and the news she settled with the news. Not that she really knew much about what was going on back on Earth anymore. It was quite boring, she noted. Just the usual drabble about global warming and recycling. Quarter of an hour in, the most interesting part had been about a protest in Trafalgar Square. That was until the segment about Cardiff. It showed how there had been a load of strange people appearing out of nowhere, and from the look of them, Rose thought they looked to be from other times. And then there was the section on how a giant had annihilated the Cardiff area. It wasn't this piece that was interesting as such, although it was interesting; the Doctor had been all for flying to Cardiff to fix it until Rose had pointed out that it had already been sorted out, and was now being blamed on hallucinogens in the water. The interview at the end had been the most shocking part. The reporter had been talking to some guy called Owen Harper, some 'Terrorist Expert' as the reporter had said. But this wasn't the bit that shocked Rose and the Doctor, oh no. in the background of the interview they had seen someone they knew. That someone was Jack Harkness, and, the Doctor noted, he looked very much alive.

The Doctor groaned, while Rose looked at him quizzically. She had never asked about Jack except for when he was regenerating, and she had suggested that they go back for him. The Doctor had always assumed that he was dead, only he had wanted to spare Rose from the pain of losing the man who she had grown to love as family.

"Doctor, can we go see Jack?" Rose asked him. He nodded, knowing that she was bound to ask him, and he certainly couldn't say no to her, not when she had so much power over him just by fluttering her eyelashes and pouting or grinning at him. Sombrely, they said their goodbyes to Jackie, promising to visit soon. She was somewhat disgruntled about them having only been there for not even two days. Hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose returned to the TARDIS, both deep in thought.

Rose felt guilty. She hadn't mentioned Jack since the Doctor regenerated. She had often thought about him, wondering how he was, wondering if he was angry with them for leaving him behind. She knew she would be angry if the Doctor had left her behind somewhere. She was saddened by this event; it had brought to surface all the guilt and anguish she felt every time they chatted about the good times, never mentioning Jack, never mentioning the Game Station. Problem was she couldn't remember much from opening the TARDIS to waking up on the harsh metal floorings with the Doctor in pain. All she had of that time was singing and a lot of gold light, not especially useful.

The Doctor was confused; confusion wasn't often something he felt, and so he was slightly agitated too. How on Gallifrey was Jack alive? He had heard him die, felt him die. Yet there he was, alive as him and Rose, walking, talking, and by the look of the girl on his arm, still as flirtatious as ever. He began to rethink what had happened at the Game Station. Rose had absorbed the vortex, wiped out the Daleks; then he took the power from her. Wait, she hadn't wanted him to take the power from her. What was it she had said? Oh he was annoyed, supposedly the best mind in the Universe and he couldn't remember a few sentences. She had been going on about controlling the sun and the moon, no, before that. "I bring life." That was it; that was what she had said. Okay, so maybe she literally had brought life, she had brought Jack back to life with the energy of the Time Vortex. He had no idea what kind of effect that would have on a person, but he was betting it wasn't good.

They reached the TARDIS and both silently stepped inside and up to the Control panel. The Doctor set the coordinates for Cardiff. If they went correctly, he could land on the rift and fuel up the TARDIS at the same time. The TARDIS noisily flew through the Vortex, materialising in the exact same spot it had when they had gone to Cardiff before, only this time, it was a bit lower down than before. They had landed in the Torchwood Hub.

Jack and Toshiko were having a chat in his office, whilst Ianto made coffee. Gwen and Owen were arguing as usual; they couldn't agree whether to order a pizza or a Chinese. There was a large gust of wind, and a grating sound. Jack jumped up and ran down into the main floor of the Hub, Toshiko following him. Ianto had dropped the coffee pot in his shock at what he was seeing, while Gwen and Owen had shut up for once and were staring at the spot where the invisible lift was, the spot where the TARDIS was now materialising. Silently Jack walked up the TARDIS. He stopped at the door before placing a hand on it and slowly walking around it before stopping when he reached the door again. The rest of the team watched in amazement as the door creaked open revealing a young blond girl of about twenty. They watched as she grabbed Jack and pulled him into a hug and began to cry. They watched as he placed his arms around her too, kissing the top of her head, tears forming in his eyes too. They watched as another man walked out, he wore a brown pinstripe suit with Converses. He stopped beside Jack and Rose, anxiously waiting to see if Jack wanted to hit him or hug him. Jack lifted his head up off Rose's and looked at the Doctor.

"Hello Doctor," Jack said icily. "Rose," he said with more warmth in his voice.

The team watched as Jack was reunited with these people he apparently knew well. Jack grabbed the Doctor, pulling him into the hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** To make up for not updating for ages before chapter two, here's chapter three as well! A little more purple book stuff here, but there's a lot next chapter so… Also, I wanted to explain the timeline a bit. So basically, Army of Ghosts/Doomsday happened, only Jackie, Rose and Mickey didn't end up in the other world. This fic is set after Doomsday.

**Disclaimer:** I know, it's not mine, hopefully for my next birthday though.

An hour later and Jack, Rose and the Doctor had gone to Jack's office. Introductions had been made with everyone being excited at actually meeting the person that caused the creation of Torchwood. Jack had sent the rest of the team out for dinner, giving him some time with his old friends. So there they were, up in Jack's office, the Doctor looking at the TARDIS growing on Jack's desk disapprovingly.

"Growing a TARDIS? Why on earth would you grow a TARDIS? You shouldn't be doing this. Heck, it shouldn't even be growing." The Doctor told Jack.

"Yeah, well. I wasn't gonna sit and wait forever. I thought if I grew my own TARDIS then even if I couldn't be back travelling with you guys, I could at least be travelling," came Jack's response.

The three fell into an awkward silence; it had been a long time for Jack, the Doctor and Rose had realised. He was different, hardened somehow, but nonetheless still the Jack Harkness they knew and loved, right down to the flirting. Fed up of the silence, Rose spoke. "So…Jack. How've you been? You seem to be doing alright for yourself. I mean, you've got your own team. Even if it is Torchwood."

"I'm not doing too badly; getting on with life. And what's so wrong with Torchwood?" Jack responded.

Rose glanced at the Doctor who was shaking his head angrily.

"What's wrong with Torchwood?" he said incredulously. "Erm, blowing up the Sycorax ship, nearly making me lose Rose." At this his voice darkened.

"You were at the Battle of Canary Wharf I take it," Jack asked.

"Yeah, we saved the day, didn't we Rose." The Doctor grinned at Rose who nodded.

"Yep, that was us, saving the world. Nearly killed me but y'know, all in a day's work." Rose replied.

"I know; I saw the CCTV footage from the room with the breach. At least I knew you were both alive after I saw that. Although, I gotta admit, I was a little surprised at the new look Doc. Saying that, you're a bit of a pretty boy like this. Nearly as good looking as me huh Rose!" Jack said, his old sparkle shining through again.

"Oh I dunno Jack. He might just have the edge over you now." She winked cheekily at the Doctor before turning back to face Jack, acting innocently as if nothing had happened. The Doctor was confused, again. Was Rose flirting with him? "Nah," he thought. "She couldn't be."

They sat in a now companionable silence, Jack frowning slightly, thinking of the best way to phrase his question. "Umm, I was wondering," he began edgily. "That day, on the Game Station. What happened? Only, I died, and then I was alive again. Why? Oh yeah, and now I can't die. Any idea what might have caused this?" Jack asked, a hint of anger coming into his voice now. It made Rose feel slightly unnerved; one of her best friends had died, and then come back to life. How could that have happened? And now he couldn't die? If only she could remember that day, she thought wistfully.

The Doctor sat staring at the wall. He had expected Jack to ask about why he had come back to life, but he had never expected to hear that now Jack couldn't die. "Rose obviously really didn't want Jack to die," he thought bemusedly. "Oh Gods, she's gonna hate herself when she hears what she did."

The Doctor looked at Jack, then at Rose's eager face. After all, neither of them knew what had happened. He supposed he owed it to them both to tell them. With a sigh, he began. "Well, let's start at the point you both know. I wanted to keep Rose safe, so I sent her home in the TARDIS. Meanwhile, Jack, you had rallied up the troops and were acting as defence, giving me time to build the Delta Wave. Then the Daleks attacked. You were the last person left." He paused, nodding to Jack. "It was one versus I don't know how many, and you died. The Daleks came into the room where I was; I had just finished the Delta Wave, but I was a coward, I chose death. Next thing I know, the TARDIS is materialising behind me, and out comes Rose, bathed in a golden light." He faced Rose, sadness in his eyes. "You opened the heart of the TARDIS. You absorbed the energies of the Time Vortex, and with it you wiped out the Daleks, every last one of them." Rose nodded, she had been told this certain part of the story after badgering the Doctor for weeks. He continued with his story. "I never thought any more of the rest, until we saw you were alive. Cos Rose didn't just wipe out the Daleks with the Time Vortex, she also brought you back to live."

"How?" Jack asked amazed.

"With three words. 'I bring life', and boy is that what she did. She made you live again, made you so she could never lose you again. She made you unable to die."

Rose gasped, tears rolling down her face as Jack slowly turned to face her. He reached across the desk and picked up her hand. "Thank you Rose," he said quietly. "Thank you for caring so much for me that you brought me back to live." She nodded, apparently unable to speak. Instead, she squeezed his hand and smiled softly at him, before leaning into the Doctor as he held her tight. She was happy, despite what she'd just heard. She had her two favourite Time Travelling guys with her again. But the Doctor wasn't finished.

"Yeah, so the energy was killing Rose. Burning her from the inside out. I had no choice but to take it from her and put it back where it belonged, killing myself in the process." He finished, pulling Rose into a hug, gently kissing her on the top if her head as she realised that she had been the one to make the old him die. Jack walked around his desk and helped comfort Rose, the three of them clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it. That was how the team found them when they returned a few hours later.

It was Ten O'clock. Jack, Rose, the Doctor and the rest of the Torchwood team were in a pub. Rose was sitting with the Doctor, both of them a little bit tipsy. She was cuddling him, whilst casually running her hands through his hair. They were giggling, even though there was nothing to laugh at. Jack sat close by with Gwen, watching them.

"Aren't they just so cute!" he said enviously. "Totally in love, although both to damn afraid to do anything about it. Although, Rose is being as bit of a flirt tonight. Saying that, he's half flirting with her too."

Rose excused herself to the bathroom. She was going through her bag, looking for her lip gloss when he found the purple book again. She opened it, looking at what she was supposed to be doing. She had certainly flirted casually with the Doctor; maybe it was time for the next stage. She certainly wouldn't mind kissing the Doctor. In all fairness, she had done step four a long time ago, back on New Earth. She would have certainly passed for mentally incapacitated then; after all, Cassandra had been controlling her. Ah well, she may as well follow the steps in order, and if that meant getting drunk and kissing the Doctor, heck, she was all for it.

She returned to the bar, sitting next to the Doctor again. She smiled at him, then proceeded to pick up her drink and down it. She looked up and grinned at the shocked faces of the others around her.

"Who wants another drink?" she asked. There was a collective yes, so she got up and walked to the bar, wiggling her hips as she walked. The Doctor couldn't help but watch Rose as she went to the bar. It was his duty, he reasoned, to ensure she was safe; who knew what kind of a creep she might get hurt by in here? Soon enough she returned, relatively unscathed, with one set of drinks that everyone had been drinking, and with a round of shots as well. Jack looked at her impressed. "Why Rosie, you certainly haven't forgotten how to have a good time. Remember that night on the TARDIS?"

Rose groaned; she did remember. Jack, her and the Doctor had decided to have a competition as to who could stay sober the longest. She knew she had lost, but it had been the morning after that was the worst. She had woken up wearing nothing but the Doctor's leather jacket, with Jack in her clothes. They had been mystified to where the Doctor had got to until they found him dressed like a cowboy in the wardrobe room.

The Doctor, it seemed, had remembered this too, for he was sitting with his head in his hands muttering about how he could beat Jack any day, and how his drink must have been tampered with. Everyone began to laugh, but picked up their shot glass. "Okay everyone," Jack began. "On the count of three. One, two, three." At this, they all downed their glass. Jack, Rose and the Doctor fine afterwards, but Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto plainly hadn't liked the taste of the double strength vodka Rose had got. Jack laughed whilst the Doctor shook his head. "You guys have obviously never spent the night drinking hyper vodkas!" Rose laughed. "You think that was strong, you wouldn't last five minutes on hyper vodka."

"Hey Doc, you don't have any left on the TARDIS, do you?" Jack asked casually.

"Actually, I think I do. Yeah, Rose made us get some, but we never got round to a drink up," the Doctor answered, a grin appearing on his face.

Rose stood up. "Well then, I guess we'd better get back to your base thing," she said, her voice a little slurred already. She looked at the Doctor with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout, knowing he couldn't say no to her if she used her cute face. The Doctor nodded, and with that, they all got up and walked back to the Hub. The Doctor dived into the TARDIS when they returned and reappeared with the hyper vodka. Grinning, he opened the bottle and poured everyone a glassful.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** yes, I know, shoot me down with sonics or lasers or whatever now. It's been…years? But I'm back! And this is to everyone that ever read this, reviewed, and to those who told me I had to carry on, and particularly to Kelc, who should be doing her coursework right about now but probably isn't if she's reading this!

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I know, not mine!

"Bloody hell that's strong!" cursed Owen loudly, after downing his first shot. "Anyway," he grinned evilly, "Gwen's turn, and I think we should make things a bit more…interesting."

The group looked at Owen cautiously, half afraid of what he had in mind. "Why not play a little game of I Have Never? That way we're not getting completely out of it, and I won't have to show you all up with my superior drinking skills."

"Ok then," the consensus came, with Jack looking even more hyperactive than he had before, looking at Gwen to begin her turn.

"I have never…" Gwen began, pausing for a moment to think, "been pregnant."

"Damn," said Jack and the Doctor simultaneously, downing their shots. A few strange looks were sent their way, particularly from Gwen and Tosh, whilst Rose looked unconcerned by the news, and was instead laughing at the two men as they winced from the strength of the vodka.

"Alright, my turn!" the Doctor said decisively, before anyone else could get in. "I have never taken aspirin," he concluded, beaming at Rose as everyone groaned and reached for their glasses.

Gwen stared anxiously at the glass in front of her, before picking it up and downing it. Rose was sitting beside her, drinking her own shot, laughed as Gwen promptly spat it back out again, all over the Doctor. She pulled a tissue of a nearby table and began to slowly wipe the Doctor with it. She moved closer and closer to him, he face against his chest, so close she could here the double beat of his hearts, and the sound of his breath caught by her closeness. Grinning, she pulled herself away from him, and sat up.

"Better?" she asked cheekily, knowing full well that the Doctor was in such a state of shock that she'd be lucky to get a grunt in response. With his silence she sat back in her place and picked up her glass.

"My turn I presume?" she asked cheerfully. Jack nodded, a twinkle in his eye. He had been enjoying the closeness of his two best friends, and found Rose's flirting highly amusing. Laughing at the sight of the still shocked Doctor, she began. "I have never sung to a banana."

The Doctor looked away, embarrassed, before opening his mouth and downing the hyper vodka..

"Lovely!" he exclaimed. Owen looked at him incredulously.

"How the hell can you drink this stuff so easily?" he said. "It's worse than that curry we ordered last week, and that had about two pots of chilli powder in it!"

The Doctor looked at him smiling. "I guess I've had practice, although, I never found it that bad."

Owen mumbled something in reply, before turning to Tosh and telling her she had better take her turn.

She nodded, thinking, before announcing "I have never slept with Jack Harkness."

At once, Gwen, Ianto, Owen, Rose and the Doctor picked up their glasses. Tosh smirked, but was soon confused by Jack himself picking up his glass. "I don't think I want to know how that's even happened!" she exclaimed, as the others, fairly drunk by now fell about laughing.

Half an hour later saw Gwen, Ianto and Tosh all passed out on the floor. Rose, Jack, the Doctor and Owen, however, were still going. Rose had downed about six shots, with Owen and the Doctor on four, and not surprising, Jack was on his tenth, although how he was still conscious was beyond comprehension. Jack had somehow lost all clothing covering the top half of his body, and the Doctor was wearing Rose's skirt. Rose meanwhile, was wearing nothing but her under garments and Jack's large blue shirt with his breaches.

Together, they drank another shot, the game forgotten. Owen fell backwards and passed out, hitting the floor with a thud. Jack grinned; it was just him, Rose and the Doctor left, and Rose was definitely well and truly out of it. So was he, Jack supposed as he poured another drink for the three of them, emptying the bottle. All at once, the trio of friends picked up their glasses and drank the hyper vodka. The Doctor winced; he may have superior biology, but no one could drink this much hyper vodka without suffering.

"Guess this is it then," he said slowly. "We're out of hyper vodka."

"Awww man and there I was all ready to drink you guys under the table again," Jack said playfully.

"Oh I dunno," Rose said thoughtfully. "I can still see a bit of vodka left."

"Where?" the Doctor and Jack asked curiously. Looking straight at the Doctor she grinned. '_No time like the present_' she thought, the drink taking over the logical side of her brain.

She leaned closer towards the Doctor, her eyes flicking flirtatiously towards his lips. "Right there." Her voice was husky as she spoke, leaning in until she felt her lips touch those of the Doctor.

The Doctor looked nervously at Rose as she moved her face closer to his. '_Perhaps this was the chance he had been waiting for?_' he pondered thoughtfully. _'Should I just go for it and kiss her?_'

Lost in his thoughts, he was just about deciding that maybe he should kiss her, when he felt the gentle pressure of her lips against his. Without thinking, he began to kiss her back. The irrational, drunken side of his brain was in complete control, and he hoped that it would stay that way.

Jack watched as Rose kissed the Doctor; expecting him to pull away, he was amazed when he saw the Doctor return the kiss. Laughing, he spoke to the pair, "where's my kiss then?" What he didn't expect was for Rose to pull away from the Doctor and kiss him instead. Not that he minded, a kiss was a kiss as far as he was concerned, and it wasn't as if he had initiated it. He pulled away, gasping for breath, only to see the Doctor looking at him and Rose, almost angrily, as though he was longing to be the one she was kissing again.

Rose saw the expression on the Doctor's face and went over to him again. She placed another kiss on his lips and got up walking away into the depths of the TARDIS until she found her room. Exhausted, she collapsed on her bed and slept peacefully until she was rudely woken up a very long time later by Jack tickling her mercilessly.

About an hour later, Rose entered the control room groaning. The memories of the previous night were coming back to her, the kiss with the Doctor, and then kissing Jack. What had she been thinking!

The TARDIS door was open, and she could see Owen still unconscious on the floor by the TARDIS, though the rest of the Torchwood team seemed to be working, albeit slowly.

"Rose, you're up!" Jack screamed. Everybody winced, plainly hungover.

"Jack, there's no need to quite so loud," Gwen said pointedly, reaching for the paracetemol on her desk.

Not particularly lucid, Rose made her way to a chair and sat down, pondering the events of the night before. She had kissed the Doctor like she had set out to do, but then had kissed Jack too. Still, she supposed, if she was following the rules of their book, the kiss with Jack could be the start of step 6, although where 5 came into it she wasn't sure.

The Doctor sat in his room in the TARDIS. It wasn't somewhere he went much, but after last night he needed somewhere no one would disturb him. Rose had kissed him, and he had kissed her back. He did not know where this left things. Kissing Rose had seemed like the right thing to do then, and he had certainly wanted to. But then she had kissed Jack. He was her friend too, maybe that was how she saw him, as a friend and nothing more, and she had kissed him as a friend. Oh, he was confused, "maybe I should talk to her?" he wondered, "or Jack, see what he thinks." The Doctor got up, resolute. He would talk to Jack as soon as he could. It needed to be cleared up, otherwise things would be awkward, he thought.

Half an hour later the Doctor and Jack were sitting in a café, overlooking the Bay. Jack eyed the Doctor apprehensively, before speaking up. "So, Doc, what's the cosy little café and man chat all about?"

The Doctor looked up at him wearily. "I need to talk to you about Rose, and about what happened last night. I have no ideas if you remember, but she kissed me…and you"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I remember. She was drunk Doc, don't forget that."

"I know," he replied, "which is why I'm wondering what she meant by it. The only time you get what she really feels out of her is when she's out of it. It's just, I like her, a lot…."

Eyebrow quirked, Jack stared at the Doctor.

"Ok," he conceded, not in the mood for arguing "it's more than that. But she just sees me as a friend."

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Doc, she's in love with you."


End file.
